The human papillomavirus (HPV) is a significant etiologic agent in lower female genital tract neoplasia. Novel interactions with other co-carcinogens and/or immuno-deficiency lead to tumorigenesis and cancer progression. However, both the lack of adequate animal models and prospective clinical trials are impediments to the development of effective anti-HPV therapies and prevent a thorough understanding of human interactions with this virus. The objective of this proposal is to support the career development of Bradley J. Monk, M.D. Under the direction of Dr. Luis P. Villarreal, Ph.D., Dr. Monk will evaluate co-carcinogens and anti-viral agents in a recently described severe combined immunodeficiency mouse model using implanted human HPV infected epithelium, cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN). Dr. Monk proposes to study the neoplastic transformation as well as the progression or regression of these cervical tissue implants. The influence of specific promoters or genotoxic compounds (e.g. hormones, nicotine) as well as novel anti-HPV agents (e.g. stimulated immune cells, anti-sense oncogenes) and nutritional supplements (e.g. indole 3-carbinol or I3C) will be studied. In addition, under the direction of Philip J. DiSaia, M.D., a Gynecologic Oncologist; Frank L. Meyskens, M.D., a Medical Oncologist with expertise in Chemoprevention; and Jeffrey S. Weber, M.D., Ph.D., a Medical Oncologist with expertise in Immunology, Dr. Monk will conduct two prospective clinical trials of novel HPV therapies. First, I3C, a compound found in cruciferous vegetables and effective in HPV related laryngeal papillomatosis, will be evaluated in patients with HPV induced genital warts in a randomized phase II trial. Second, a phase I and II study of a DNA plasmid vaccine encoding an immunogenic portion of the HPV type 16 E7 protein is planned among women with CIN. Dr. Monk will focus his career on translational research in the area of anti-HPVmodalities specifically related to female lower genital tract neoplasia. Mentors in Virology, Chemoprevention, Immunology and Gynecologic Oncology will allow Dr. Monk to investigate unique anti-viral agents both in the laboratory and in clinical settings with an emphasis on HPV immunity. This path will develop Dr. Monk into an independent investigator able to study anti-HPV therapies first in animals then in human chemoprevention trials. It is expected that Dr. Monk will have obtained extramural funding for both his laboratory and clinical studies by the end of the period of support requested.